<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The end of the world by Dominil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514541">The end of the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominil/pseuds/Dominil'>Dominil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominil/pseuds/Dominil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The end of the world doesn’t scare you, really? The door is going to give and zombies will… well, it’s all over.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The end of the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can see it in your eyes that you are fucking scared, Baek.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? You know that nothing scares me.”</p><p>“The end of the world doesn’t scare you, really? The door is going to give and zombies will… well, it’s all over.”</p><p>“I just don’t wanna live my last moments in fear.”</p><p>At that point Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand and hold it tight interlacing his fingers with the other’s. They have spent years running, hiding, witnessing the city dying and the awareness of the imminent end of all that pain was kind of reassuring.</p><p>Noises made their heads turn towards the door, grunts and steps were getting closer.</p><p>“I can hear them.” Chanyeol whispered with a shaking voice.</p><p>Because of that Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s t-shirt and moved him closer to kiss his soft lips. It was slow and painful, for a while they weren’t able to separate their bodies from one another. Lips colliding, sweat on the foreheads.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid.” Baekhyun’s voice was calm and sweet, like a lullaby coming from a distant and different world. “Zombies are coming.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>